villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Claude Speed
Claude Speed is the main protagonist of the video game, Grand Theft Auto 2. Biography Nothing is known about Claude Speed's early life. All what is known is that he was nothing more than a mere thug in Anywhere City. However, he soon began to work for many crime lords there. Initially working for many of their gangs, he had an ulterior motive: secretly working for all of them, to betray everyone of the bosses, kill them all and take over the city's criminal scene. After his treacherous nature is discovered by the crime lords, all of them try to kill him but are killed by him as a result. Thus, he was able to take over the city's criminal underworld and Anywhere City was consumed by chaos. ''GTA 2'' Movie In the Grand theft Auto 2 movie, Claude remains mostly unchanged, working for several crime bosses in Anywhere City. At the end of the movie, Claude is killed by an assassin sent by the Zaibatsu Corporation after he steals a van and their merchandise. Personality Claude is an extremely ruthless, relentless and callous sociopath who is willing to commit the worst crimes without hesitation, remorse or regret. He is disloyal for everyone and only cares about being respected. He will work for anyone who will give him the cash and resources needed and easily manipulates, betrays and hurts anyone who is between him and his goals. He is also extremely rude and insensitive as well as very ferocious in killing people. He goes far to the point of spitting on the corpse of people he killed. He worked for all of the gangs at the same time and was successful in turning them against each other to take over the city's criminal scene. Videos Grand Theft Auto 2 Movie Trivia *Claude never speaks in Grand theft Auto 2. He talks in the movie but is never heard. *Claude was played by Scott Maslen in the movie. *Claude is absent in the Game Boy Color version of Grand theft Auto 2. He is replaced by six other protagonists. *Claude Speed is often mistaken as Claude from Grand Theft Auto III (and vice versa). *Claude Speed's name is presumably a pun on the term "God Speed". *Claude is only character in Grand Theft Auto 2 to have an artwork. *Claude is quite similar to Trevor Philips, one of three protagonists of Grand Theft Auto V. Both are homicidal, drug addicted psychopaths who want to get fame in criminal world. They also don't care about personal culture or hygiene. However, there are also huge differences between them, since Trevor is insanely loyal and very protective towards his friends, while Claude isn't loyal nor protective to anyone and betrayed many people on multiple occasions. pl:Claude Speed Category:Male Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Criminals Category:Protagonists Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Mute Category:Enigmatic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Serial Killers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Anarchist Category:Assassin Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Burglars Category:Businessmen Category:Control Freaks Category:Crime Lord Category:Mobsters Category:Delusional Category:Drug Dealers Category:Addicts Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Enforcer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fighter Category:Gangsters Category:Hypocrites Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Misanthropes Category:Mongers Category:Mutilators Category:Nihilists Category:Oppressors Category:Greedy Category:Paranoid Category:Rogues Category:One-Man Army Category:Social Darwinists Category:Stalkers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Torturer Category:Thugs Category:Trickster Category:Terrorists Category:Usurper Category:Vandals Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Inconclusive Category:Malefactors Category:Opportunists Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Wealthy Category:Mercenaries Category:God Wannabe Category:Power Hungry